Pain is an old friend
by Olive212002
Summary: Dean gets hurt.
1. chapter 1

"Dean! Dean! Wake up! Hey, you're safe. Dean, you're safe." Sam yelled grabbing his brother by the shoulders and tried to shake him wake from his mind.

"W-what!?" Dean shot up from the bed pulling a knife from under his pillow into fighting stance. Sam froze and moved carefully to the uneasy dean standing in the room.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked starting to move closer to dean, steady and calmly.

"I- where am I?" Dean asked disoriented

"You're safe, you're at a motel." Same answered still in his calm stance.

Dean realized what was happening and sat back into a chair. With a big sigh, dean loosened the gripe on his knife and losing the panicked face.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked worriedly walking over to stand next to Dean. When Dean didn't answer Sam spoke up again, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"No, it's-" Dean trailed off.

"Talk to me Dean, please." Sam pleaded.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. I'm fine." Dean said grabbing a bottle of whiskey and gulped it down. Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and a worried painful look written across his face.

"Don't lie to me Dean," Sam started, "You think I don't notice? I'm with you 24/7. The nightmares, the drinking, I can see right through you Dean."

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

"You remember Hell, don't you?" Same asked.

"I said shut up Sam!" Dean barked.

"Come on man, talk to me! You don't have to do this alone."

"SHUT UP SAM!" Dean threw the empty whiskey bottle up against the wall. Sam stopped pushing. He wasn't going to get through to Dean. The most he was going to get was a bloody lip and one pissed off brother. So, he backed off. Dean headed for the door after realizing what just happened and what he did. Sam didn't go after him. He stood there alone with a broken glass bottle at the other end of the room and soon heard the sound of the Impala pulling out of the parking lot.

Dean showed up at a bar and sat down. The next thing Dean knew was that this man with a mustache and black leather jacket was standing over him. The man was well built and a lot bigger than Dean was. Noticing the man, Dean said still looking down at his drink, "You got a problem their buddy?"

"Move." The Man snapped.

"No," Dean answered nice a easy.

"That's my seat." The man snarled.

"I don't see your name on it." Dean snapped back.

The man lunged at Dean pushing Dean off the stool he was sitting on. His shoulder broke his fall. Grunting, Dean got up meeting the man on his feet. He stared at him for a long moment. Then Dean suddenly shot is fist up hitting the man in the Jaw. Knocking him to the ground. There were suddenly 4 guys on top of Dean. He fell to the floor. Pain shot through his ribs, head, neck, and back. All 4 guys huddled around him taking turns beating him. He started to lose track of which way was up. He needed to get off the ground. But every time he tried he got pushed back down.

After about an hour or more of being beaten, they finally stopped, leaving bloody, unconscious Dean on the bar floor. Two of the men dragged Dean's body out in an ally way. It had been about 5 hours until Dean woke up next to a dumpster. Dean's head throbbed and he could hardly walk straight.

Somehow managing to make it back to the motel, Dean stumbled out of the car and limped over to the room him and Sam were staying at. He hit the door leaning against the door frame. Few moments later Sam opened the door seeing half beaten, half-drunk Dean leaning against the door frame weakly.

"Dean?" Sam said surprised and worried.

"Hey Sammy." Dean answered and fell into Sam's arms.

Sam carried him to the bed and started to check for Dean's injuries. _Possible concussion, few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and lots of blood lose._ Sam thought to himself as he looked over dean. Sam started to take Dean's jacket off. Dean started to wince in pain and discomfort, eyes still closed. Once Sam managed to get Dean's jacket off that's when he noticed dark spots on Dean dark green shirt. It was then that Sam realized that Dean had been stabbed at least 4 times. He was also cut several times on his face and neck. As well as on his chest and back.

Sam quickly rushed over to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. Sam cut Dean's shirt off instead of tried to take it off himself not wanting to cause Dean any more discomfort. Sam started to stitch Dean's wounds and covered them with bandages. Hours had past and the sun light was starting to seep through the closed window curtains.

Dean would move from time to time but never woke up. "Almost done." Sam reassured Dean several times even though Dean was still unconscious. Once Sam was done he was covered in Dean's blood. The bed was much worst though. The white sheets that used to lay on the bed was now drenched in Dean's blood. Sam went into the bathroom and cleaned up wait for Dean to wake up and explain what happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Dean noticed was the pain. His side throbbed from the knife that entered his body. He also had knife wounds in his left leg and thigh. He didn't open his eyes yet. He didn't want to. He did notice that he was laying on something soft. _OK, so I'm not still in the ally way._ Dean thought. He wanted to be back in unconsciousness so he wouldn't feel so much pain. Dean finally decided to try and open his eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes and thankfully they weren't meet by a blinding light. Dean went to stand up off of the bed and his body screamed in agony. Dean then stumbled and fell to the floor as his body shook in pain. He tried to sit up but a pain in his ribs stopped him and he grunted in pain as his body was screaming at him to lay back down on the floor.

Sam walked into the room when he heard Dean in pain. "Dean. Hey, hey. Take it easy. Try not to move." Sam said rushing to Dean's side. Dean closed his eyes again but didn't fall into the sleep his body was begging for. Putting a arm underneath Dean's, Sam pulled his brother to his feet. And slowly laid him down on his bed. Dean was in so much discomfort and pain. Once Dean hit the bed he tried to curl in on himself to make the pain go away. Sam felt helpless watching his brother in so much pain and he couldn't do anything for it.

After awhile Dean finally stopped shaking in pain. His breath was steady but filled with pain.

"Dean?" Sam softly said wondering if Dean was still awake.

"Hmm." Dean hummed quietly acknowledging Sam

"Hey, Dean. How are you feeling?" Sam asked not knowing what else to say.

"How do you think I'm feeling." Dean weakly responded.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked ignoring Dean last comment.

"Big guy at the bar had a baby tantrum when I sat in "his" seat."

"Jeez Dean!" Sam said raising his voice.

Dean kept quiet, not wanting to talk anymore. They both sat in silence for awhile. After an hour or so Dean was resting on the bed and Sam was doing research on his laptop. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean and Sam looked at each other surprized. Sam drew his gun and slowly moved towards the door. He turned the door knob slowly then suddenly the door was knocked down. 4 men walked through and grabbed Dean. Dean cried out in pain at the sudden movement. Sam came up behind of the big men holding Dean and pistol wiped him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. The other man next to him turned around and looked at Sam before picking Sam up by the throat and throwing Sam across the room knocking him out. The four men quickly grabbed Dean and blind folded him dragging Dean out of the motel room. It was pretty easy to grab Dean and go seeing how much pain Dean was in.

The four men made it to their car with Dean blind folded. They then started to tie Dean's hands and feet. Dean screamed at the movement in his right shoulder. The knife wounds felt like the fires of hell. He should know. Once that was over Dean was thrown in the trunk of the car and locked inside. Dean then heard the engine go and then the wheel move along the road. He was kidnapped.

 **Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction writing. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please, Please review this and tell me what I could work on or what you would like to see happen in the next Chapter. I don't own anything of Supernatural. Please review. Hope you like it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

being stuck in the trunk was awful. Dean couldn't move much less see anything. His feet were tied to his hands making his knees lock up and his shoulder was unbearable. He felt like he was going to pass out. He wish he would too. It felt like days before they reached where every they were going. Dean sat still- like he had any other choice- listening to what was happening out there. He heard the engine stop running and two men talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly the trunk flew open letting the sun seep a little through Dean's blind fold. Dean was yanked out of the car and his binds that held his feet and hands together were untied so he could walk, well, more like dragged. The sun faded behind the blind fold and Dean had a feeling that the sun would be a faded memory after awhile.

Dean was shoved into a room and the first that that he noticed was the cold. The blind fold was ripped off of him. The room he was in was a dark metal room, it was more like a box or a container than a room. There was chains that hung from the ceiling and laid on the floor. There were no windows and it was very dirty. Dean spotted some dried blood on the floor and parts of the walls. The door was also metal and had no window on it either, there also appeared to be six locks on it.

Dean tried to act like it was nothing and that he wasn't in pain even though he was. One of his captors stood in the door frame watching Dean take it all in. Dean turned to the man, it was the same man from the bar.

"So? You're that pissed off at me huh?" Dean said with a little smirk painted on his face.

"Well, once I received a call that a Winchester was in town I just couldn't resist," The mans eyes went pitch black before returning to it's natural color, "I thought you would like this meat suit Dean Winchester."

"Aww, thanks." Dean sarcasm flooded out of his mouth, "So, Demon huh? You know I kill Demons."

"That's cute. Well, I would love to see you try. So, come on, kill me." The Demon held his arms out to his sides. Dean stood their and didn't move an inch. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The Demon turned an left the room locking the door behind him leaving Dean to sit in his metal box.

Sam stirred and sat up until he realized what happened before he got knocked out. Sam hurried to his feet and looked around the room for clues. He quickly grabbed the keys that sat on the table and run out the door. Finding the Impala he got in and pulled out his phone. Worry took over him. Dean was already in bad shape. He called Deans cell it rung a few times before there was a deep sounding voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Sam."

"I KNOW YOU HAVE DEAN! WHERE IS HE?!" Sam yelled.

"Don't you worry about Dean. He is well taken care of." The Demon said. There was a scream on the other end of the phone. Sam knew very well that that was Dean in pain.

"LET HIM GO OR I SWEAR!"

"Now Sammy, I can't do that, now can I?"

"Why are you doing this?!" Sam was frustrated.

"Well Sammy. Your brother belongs in Hell. He wasn't suppose to come out. We are just teaching him a lesson before we drag him back down." Sam could almost hear the Demon smile.

"You are going to regret this, YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO DEAN! ANYTHING AT ALL, I WILL END YOU! MY brother better be in one piece when I get there!"

The Demon didn't reply just hung up the phone. Sam through the phone in the passangr seat next to him before he took a deep breath and pick up the phone again and tracked Dean's phone.

"Got you." Sam then turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot and stepped on the gas peddle. "I'm coming for you Dean."

 **Please review! They are very appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up from an unsettling unconsciousness. Pain filtered through his body. His shirt was removed and his skin was covered with bruises and cuts. Dry blood had pooled around dean from his upper body. Dean looked down to examine his new wounds and saw goosebumps dancing across his skin. That's when he realized how cold he was. Everything was a blur and he could hardly see anything.

Suddenly there was a loud few clicks then light flooded into the room blinding Dean. Dean tried to shield his eyes but his hands were stopped. Looking towards his hands he saw the chains around his wrists and then around his ankles.

"So? How are you enjoying your stay?" The Demon asked snickering.

"Bit me." Dean replied. He hated how rough his voice sounded.

"Oh, don't tempt me." The Demon walked into the room with 2 others behind him with the door closing behind them.

"What do you want from me?" Dean finally asked.

"We want you back in Hell."

"I didn't ask to be brought back."

"Well, your here in the flesh which, that we can't have. So a little side lesson before you go back to school." the Demon suddenly jabbed a dagger into Dean's side. Dean tried to hold back the scream but it slipped out.

The 2 men then came and hulled Dean up off of the flood and chained his hands to the ceiling keeping his feet chained to the ground.

The Demon walked over to a cart one of the men brought in filled with weapons all nice and neat on the table. Looking across the Demon finally settled on a 4 spiked whip and walked slowly over to Dean to let him look at his chosen weapon. "Now, Shall we get started?"

The Demon walked around Dean in circles a few times teasing Dean and making him tense. Then out of the blue the Demon through his hand back and whip Dean in the back multiple times. Dean grunted in pain the first few times then he started screaming. His screams echoed through the room and made them louder. Dean was ready to let darkness fall upon him until he was slapped in the face and awoken. It was then he realized that the painful whip had stopped. He looked up and saw the Demon there with a hammer. His new 'toy'.

The Demon gave a evil smile before shoving the back end of the hammer into Dean's shoulder and Dean roared. Tears streamed down his face though he didn't want them to. He couldn't control it though. The pain was to much. Flash backs from Hell came into his mind and it was like he was there all over again. Panic arose in him and he couldn't breath. He was in so much pain and he couldn't think. His head throbbed and his eye's kept watering.

The Demons left the room leaving Dean alone in the cold dark to suffer Mentally and Physically. Dean was breaking.

 **Please review. It mean's so much to me. Tell me how the story is going and what I should do next! Thank you so much for all of those who are following my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam hopped out of the car as quickly as possible holding a gun in both of his hands. He looked at the old building he tracked the phone to and then quickly tried to find an entrance. Swiftly but cautiously Sam walked through the abandoned build and searched every room for Dean. He found nothing. Letting his guard down for a second he sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to think of what to do next.

On he way out of the building something caught his eye. Stairs. Hope settled inside Sam as he slowly went down the old wooden steeps. The ground was wet and the walls were cold. Everything was made from medal and concreate. Most doors were locked and he tried to listen or Dean as much as he could.

Sam was checking a room when suddenly he heard screaming. Panic arose in him and he quickly headed towards the noise. He saw 2 guys posted by a heavy medal door. _Dean has to be in their. I'm just going to have to wait them out._ Sam thought to himself. He felt guilty waiting until they left. While he waited he heard screams and yells coming from the room. Then he heard his name being cried out. Dean was calling for him. Sam looked down in shaming knowing that he couldn't take on those guysand rescue Dean. Suddenly the screaming stopped and the medal door opened. Sam waited for the guys to leave before rushing into the room.

00000000000

Dean had lost track of time. Everything was just fuzzy. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know how long he had been there. He needed metical attention and fast. The Demon walked into the room where Dean was. Dean suddenly felt a painful weight on his shoulders at the sight of him. The Demon didn't stop for conversation just went straight over to the table and picked out a new toy.

The Demon walked back over to Dean with a knife in hand. "Lets have some fun shall we?" the Demon sliced into Dean's ribs and Dean let out a painful grunt. The demon had picked different spots all over Dean's body to slice into. The Demon had cut underneath Dean armpit. Dean screamed and cried out. The blade then was moved up his body still making contact with his skin making a long line of blood from his arm to his face. The Demon then lifted the knife and slowly pointed it to Dean's eye.

Dean panicked. He didn't know what to do. "No, no, no, no, please. Please don't do this." Dean muttered underneath a small sob. Dean then just got punched in the gut before the knife returning back to his face. the Demon slowly cut right above Deans eye. Dean dare not move but was starting to shake. "Sammy! Sam!" Dean yelled and pleaded for Sam to come in and save him. Suddenly it was like he was back in Hell calling out for Sam.

Once the Demon had fun playing with the knife, he called in the 2 guards to come and give Dean a beating. Dean was punched and kicked several time in the face and upper body. bruise already started to form and he skin had split open. He's energy drained from him and it was like the life was being sucked out of him. Blood pained his flesh and red was now his new color.

The blood from his face, neck, and chest started to drip down around his jeans. The two men both looked at each other with the same idea. They quickly stripped Dean of his Jeans leaving his boxers on, making Dean more cold and more exposed to pain. Once the beating was down with Dean had past out. Blood dripped from his mouth and everywhere around his body. His shoulder was in an awkward position and caused Dean pain even in his dark slumber. Dean didn't think he would last another day, so he said his goodbyes before letting the sleepy darkness sorrowed him completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam rushed in the cold dark room to find his brother hanging from the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"Dean. Dean! Hey, hey dean can you hear me? Dean, please wake up. Dean!" Sam tried to shake dean awake but nothing happened not even a grunt or a moan escaped deans lips. Sam reached up to dean's neck and placed his fingers by deans jaw line checking for a pulse. Dean's alive. Hope filled his veins for half a second before he realized Dean wasn't out of the fire yet.

Sam looked up at the chains that held Dean. They were bigger and looked a lot more complicated then normal chains. Sam looked around the room and found the table with bloody tools and instruments trying not to think about how they were used to torture Dean, Sam found the key. Rushing back over to Dean he undid Dean chains and immediately Dean's dead height fell on top of Sam. Luckily Sam caught Dean before he could hit the ground. It was then that Sam saw the chains on his feet as well. Sam positioned Dean so he was propped up against Sam's chest as he undid Dean's feet as well.

Once Sam was done he picked Dean up who finally gave out a small grunt of pain. "I know. But you have to be quiet just until we get to the car. We are almost there Dean just hang on."

Sam peaked his head out the door and saw nothing. Sam then make a run for it. He was carful with Dean once they reached the stairs. Dean gave a few more moans and grunts on their way back to the car.

Sam slid Dean in the passenger side and carefully closed the door. Once Sam got in to the drivers side he finally started to really look at Dean and his injures. Sam just stared in shock. Why would someone do this? What Dean said about hell a few days ago came flooding back into Sammy's head. _They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left._

Sam couldn't take his brother being in so much pain. He turned the car on and steeped on the gas. It was almost half an hour before Sam pulled up to the emergency room in the hospital carrying Dean through the doors.

"Help! I need help!" Sam yelled and a few doctors came running up and put Dean on a gurney and then he was gone. Just disappeared from Sam's arms. Then a nurse replaced Dean with paper work. It all happened so fast, Sam could hardly deal with want had happened.

Sam slowly took a seat and filled out the paper work. He gave it back and sat back down in his picked seat waiting for news on Dean. It was almost 3 hours before a doctor came out for him.

"Family to Dean McCall?"

Sam stood up and rushed over to the doctor. "I'm Sam. Dean's brother. How is he?"

"Your brother has sustained major injuries and honestly I'm very surprised that he is still breathing. We will keep monitoring him but we wont know his full condition until he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes you can."

"Thanks doc." Sam rushed down the hall way to Dean's room.

The lights were off and Dean laid there motionless. It wasn't natural. Dean should be up and moving, making sarcastic remarks on how he was fine and he wanted pie.

Dean's face was extremely pale. Sam leaned back in his chair unable to control his worry for Dean and anger to his kidnappers. Sam stayed the name right next to Dean and every once in awhile a nurse would come in and check Dean and how he was doing. Sam couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of the arm rest from the chair digging into his backside.

Sam watched his brother. Light shown on Dean's pale dry bloodied face from the hallway light. All Sam could do now was wait.


End file.
